(a) Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to an OLED display that can provide high resolution, and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Discussion of the Related Technology
Currently, as generally known display devices, there are a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, a field effect display (FED), an electrophoretic display, and the like.
Particularly, the OLED display includes an array of pixels, each of which includes two electrodes and an organic emission layer interposed therebetween. Electrons injected from one electrode and holes injected from the other electrode are combined in the organic emission layer to generate excitons, and the generated excitons release energy to emit light.
The OLED display may have a reduced thickness and weight since it has a self-luminance characteristic and does not require an additional light source, unlike the LCD.
In addition, the OLED display is receiving attention as a next generation display device since it represents high quality characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, and high response speed.
Recently, a high resolution OLED display is required, but such a high resolution display device has a limitation in increasing the number of pixels within a limited area because an aperture ratio of the pixels deteriorates.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and does not constitute an admission of the prior art.